


Pins and Needles

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Flier!Break Down, Flier!Knock Out, M/M, Prince!Starscream, cybertronian mysticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days to win Starscream's love. That's what he has, or he loses his wings and himself forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basically  
> The Little Mermaid with bots  
> I'm not sorry  
> This is just going to be a silly fic

Missiles shrieking overhead, whistling through the air, falling to the ground and exploding. The land under them shaking with each hit. Getting closer and closer. Buildings on both side of the street were riddled with holes or completely fallen.

"Your royal highness..really...needs to go...on a diet!"

Starscream could barely see through his shattered optics. His pain censors were completely overwhelmed, leaving his frame switching rapidly from numb to pain to numb again. His optics onlined. His spark sputtered, as he was dragged. He heard the screams of bots in pain. The calls of medics deciding in an instant who would live and who was too far gone. Which was he?

"Crown Prince Starscream!" Someone yelled, and his optics onlined. The bot stood over him, but all he could see was a red frame. He could feel the field washing over him, comforting as hands were on him.

"Who're..." Starscream scratched out, and gasped for an invent, as a new sharp pain burned through his body.

"Just a medic." Starscream thought he saw a grin. Part of his optics that weren't completely ruined spotted wings. Lovely, beautiful wings. "Don't worry Starscream. You're in good hands."

His world fell to blissful painless dark.

When he awoke, he was back in Vos, and he heard the sounds of celebration. A medic, crisp and white and practically glowing in the light was at his side. "Crown Prince! Thank goodness. Welcome back, sir." The medic smiled. "The war is over. Your actions in the battle won it."

"...Good," Starscream said, and flinched at his voice. "..The Medic...that saved me-"

"Shh. Don't worry. He was given a proper gift of thanks. Don't worry about him anymore." The Medic smiled. "Get some rest. I will tell your father and trine that you are back with us."

A proper gift? His life? What could at all be a proper gift like that? Starscream started at the ceiling as the medic left, making a solemn promise himself.

He would find the medic. He would pay them back himself.

But all he had to go on was that red frame and those gorgeous wings.

* * *

 

**One Year Later**

* * *

 

He supposed he should have been happy, but he came out of recharge every morning with a slight bitter taste. He'd been given his own clinic in a good place in the city, with more than plenty of funding. His actions during the war had gotten him almost anything he could want.

But Knock Out wanted more.

Part of his spark sung out every time he saw Starscream on the news vids, doing interviews or working politics with the Vosian parliament, and he ached. What could a mech do? It was terrible. Break Down had called him totally and completely infatuated, but it had linged the entire year since the war ended. He hated it.

And now, on the anniversary of the final battle, he was left with a gift of a shiny medal from the royal family, another grant for his clinic, and the personal thanks of the king and queen. He didn't want their thanks. Primus. He wanted their son.

Knock Out's head hit his desk in front of him, and it was loud enough that Break Down actually looked into his office.

"Knock Out?"

"Break Down, I'm a fool," Knock Out groaned, looking up the blue shuttle.

"...And?" Break Down shrugged helplessly, then looked back into the clinic as someone walked in. "First berth, be right with you," he called. "Forget about him Knock Out. You saw him once. You really just need to get over it." The door closed when he left, and Knock Out sighed and sat back in his chair, spinning idly.

Just get over it? Easier said than done. But Break Down was right. The chances of ever seeing the crown prince again ran into the negatives, but that fact didn't ease the sharpness in his spark. Knock Out sighed and spun his chair the other direction, and tried to not think about the generals and lieutenants, heroes from the war, that were congregating at the royal palace for the grandest ball that Vos had seen in decades. Pits. He should have been around them!

A few more patients came in for quick fixes, but most of the day was quiet, people preparing for their own celebrations.

"I'm heading out," Break Down said, when no one had come in for nearly two hours. "Unless you want me to stick around and buff you up?"

"No, no. Go." Knock Out waved Break Down off. "I don't plan on going to any parties. So, don't really need it."

"Knock Out, c'mon. You're a hero."

"And what has that gotten me?" Knock Out sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night."

"Alright, alright." Break Down gave one last wave before leaving out the front, and the brief sound of celebrations starting filled the otherwise empty clinic.

Knock Out stood, finally, and moved to the main room of the clinic, starting to clean up. He preferred everything entirely immaculate. His work space, his clinic, his own home, and his frame. "Unless this is an emergency, we're closed," he said,  
when he heard the door open, and he turned. His wings hitched up in surprise. An insecticon! "This is a clinic for bots, not beast frames," he said quickly. "I can't help you."

"No," the insecticon said, almost a hiss. It's mandibles twitched and flexed, and Knock Out shuddered. "I am here to help you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Did Break Down put you up to this? I'm not so desperate that I'm going to bang an insecticon. No offense. But not my cup of energon." He held up his hands. "Now please leave."

"If I leave, you'll never get in to see the prince." The insecticon tilted it's head, and Knock Out froze. "My Mistress would extend an invitation to you."

"Your mistress?"

"The witch of the cliffs."

Knock Out's wings hitched up again, almost painful. "That old Spark tale? That's ridiculous."

But what if it was true? If there was any chance? What if...

"Anyways," Knock Out continued, forcing his wings to relax. "Why would she?"

"Mistress is kind," the inseciton purred. "Come, I will lead you to her. You will see. Mistress can do great things."

Knock Out hesitated but, in the end, the throbbing in his spark lead him to follow the Insecticon. It took off immediately, leaping into the air and transforming into it's terrible alt mode, buzzing as it flew off. Knock Out followed, his own alt form much more elegant and flashy, just like the rest of him. For its size the insecticon was surprisingly fast. They were out of the city in no time, and out past it, towards the crystal-covered cliffs that sat on the edge of Vos.

There was endless superstition about them that tended to drive people away. Rumors of curses and mysterious disappearances surrounded it, not to mention that the Inseticons, barely sentient bots, tended to dwell around the cliffs. Only the young and foolish and eager to impress went there usually, to chip a bit of crystal off to show off.

But this was no crystal hunt he was on. He was going to face an old legend. What was he doing? Idiot.

The Inseticon landed outside a cave and beckoned to Knock Out before going inside, changing to it's root mode. Knock Out transformed as he landed and, carefully, following. The inside was illuminated by faint crystals on all sides, and Knock Out followed the inseticon deeper, and deeper. It finally ocured to him that, perhaps, he should have told someone where he was going.

Oh well. Too late for that.

Knock out tensed as they entered one giant chamber that was swarming with insecticons.

"So this is the one," a voice said behind him, and he spun in time to see a figure descend from over the door, cutting him off. The femme raised a brow at him, long spindly legs supporting her body. "Oh he startles so easily." She laughed lowly, and a few of the insecticons joined in. The sound made Knock Out's skin crawl. "Your name is?"

"Knock Out," he stated, tried to sound strong but there was a small waver in his voice.

"Knock Out. Mm. Yes you are." She grinned as if she were about to devour him, and began to circle. "I am Airachnid. The Witch of the Cliffs. And, now, I am your salvation." She smiled.

"I don't understand how," Knock Out said, turning his head, keeping his eyes on her as she circled around him.

"Easy. We make a deal, and you get to meet your precious prince again." Airachnid smiled, leaning into Knock Out's personal space. One hand stroked his wing, and he jerked back slightly. "I can get you into the palace," she purred.

"Into the - where the ball is." Knock Out stared at her as she backed out, holding a hand out. An insecticon scurried forward, placing a data pad into her hand. "How?"

"Do not worry about that," she said, scolling through the data pad. "Do you want it, or not?"

"Well - yes!" Knock Out's hand twitched, and he narrowed his eyes. "But there's a price."

"Oh yes." Airachnid smiled at him. "Of course there is. There are details, of course. The deal only stands for three days." She held up three fingers. "After that, if the prince does not love you, then you return here, and I win."

"...what's the price?" Knock Out asked, hesitantly. She returned to him, putting the datapad into his hand. A contract.

Of all the stupid harebrained ideas he’d ever had, this had to be the worst.

"The price for what you want is your wings," the witch purred, her engine revving as she circled Knock Out like a vulture again. She ran her talons over the wings, enough to make him feel the touch without marring his finish, and thank Primus for that.

"Oh is that all," Knock Out muttered, and looked at the witch. "And what am I to do without wings?"

"You walk. I’ll even throw in an alt mode. I am too kind."

"He won’t notice me without wings!"

"Oh won’t he?" The witch chuckled and moved around him, still circling, still predatory. "With that finish, surely you can find a way to catch his attention that doesn't depend on flight. And besides, you’ll get them back. If you succeed and he falls for you."

Knock Out tensed, looking at the contract laid out before him. Three days to get the prince of all Vos to fall for him. Three days among court. Three days to see a bot that he hadn't seen since the war, when he'd saved him.Three days without wings.

His spark stung. Part of him begged him to sign.

"And if I fail?"

"Then I keep your wings. Forever." Her eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave. "And I also keep you. But you don’t have a choice, do you." She chuckled, and the sound made his frame crawl. "This is the only way for you to get into Vos. I am your last, and only, hope."

He stared at the contract, closed his eyes, took a breath.

He signed it.

She plucked the datapad from his hands and backed up. "Excellent," she said, and insecitons were suddenly swarming him. "Oh, you might want to turn off your pain receptors for this next part."

He had already clicked them off when the Insecticons swarmed him and pain shot through his body as the pulled on his wings. Even off the pain still echoed in his frame and he would have fell to his knees if not for the insecticons holding him up. He wanted to call out, retract the deal, but he didn't have a chance. He was put into stasis, only distantly aware of anything until he came back to himself.

He was on the floor of the cave when he finally stirred, staring at the dim glow of insecticons on the ceiling, and he sat up, head swimming. He flexed his back, and then suddenly reached back, grasping at empty air where his wings had been. Oh. Right. Nice to know this wasn't some nightmare. He struggled to his feet, and took a step, only to fall to a knee with a gasp of pain.

Stabbing prickly pain shot up his legs, from his feet to his hip joints.

"Oh yes, do be careful." Airachnid spoke from behind him, and he looked over his shoulder as her grin. "Didn't you read the contract? Each step you take will cause you immense pain. Didn't I mention that? Anyway." She waved a hand in dismissing him. "It is sundown now. So, you have until the third sundown to win fair Prince's love. You have an alt mode. I would use it. The ball starts soon. Your invitation is in your subspace." She smiled. "You wouldn't want to be late for the party, would you? I even had my pets give you a good buffing while you slept. You look good enough to eat."

Knock Out honestly believed that, given the chance, she would have eaten him. He tried out the new transformation, and it felt weird and...wrong. It felt wrong to have wheels on the ground. It felt wrong to not be in the air. He had a few false starts before he managed to actually go, and thankfully he remembered the way out.

He took his time returning to Vos, getting used to this new frame, to the stabs of pain with each revolution of wheels. He tried to turn off his pain sensors and found that he couldn't. ... Well that figured.

He was getting the hang of driving, and found a particular love of drifting around corners, when he finally arrived at Vos, thankful that they at least had some roads. While being a primarily flying community, the royal family had included some grounder attractions to encourage trade, including one single route to the castle.

He paused once to transform and look at the invitation, turning it over in his hands. It was, shockingly, legitimate, as official as anything he'd ever seen. A official introduction to the court. He stuffed it back in, transformed back, and drove to the castle.

The guard that stopped him was a jet, who growled. "Grounder. What business do you have here?" He demanded, and Knock Out transformed.

"Why, I'm here for the party." He pulled the invitation out and handed it over. The Jet started at it, and then at Knock out, and bowed, waving Knock Out inside and returning the invitation.

Knock Out rolled his shoulders back and walked with a swagger, smirking to hide the pain. Each step felt as if he was walking on shattered metal, like he'd been shot, and fractured fragments of shrapnel were digging into his joins, into his frame, into his very protoform. But he walked on, and he felt the eyes on him, the heightened whispers. Nothing could gossip like the Vosian court and at that moment he was the star attraction.

Word of him spread faster than he walked, and by the time he entered the actual castle, the ballroom where the party was going on, faces were already watching the door for him, only to turn away and whisper again.

"Name?" The mech standing at the door asked.

"Knock Out. Doctor." Knock Out winked. The mech seemed disgusting but raised his voice, and it echoed over the crowd and music.

"Medical Doctor Knock Out," he said, and motioned for Knock out to enter.

Well, that wasn't much of an announcement, but whatever. Knock Out could work with it. He started down the stairs. Ow. Ow. Ow. Frag. Three days. He could do this. He'd fought for an hour with an energon blade in his side during the war. He could handle this.

He was given a wide berth in the crowd as he wandered. None seemed eager to speak to him. Oh well. He wasn't there for them. He was there for one bot. He made his way toward the thrones at the head of the room, and waited in a short line, other bots wanting to be introduced and speak to the royal family. Knock Out glanced up and his spark tugged at him. There he was.

Crown Prince Starscream, sitting to the left of his father the king. Next to the king was the queen. On Starscreams' other side sat his trine mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream looked bored, leaning on one arm of the throne he had, optics dull, wings almost listless. He gave a passing glance over them all, but his eyes were on Starscream alone. At least until the announcer there elbowed him.

"Name, grounder!" The bot hissed, and Knock out cleared his throat.

"Knock Out. Medic. I fought in the final battle."

"Ah. One of the grounder support." The bot seemed satisfied, and when the mech speaking to the royal family was finished, he motioned Knock Out forward. "Knock Out, grounder medic. Participant of the final battle for Vos," he announced.

Knock Out bowed lowly. "It is an honor, your royal majesties, your royal highness, your royal trine."

"Oh he knows our ways well," the king said.

"I have had excellent teachers." Knock Out straightened, smiling, and the Queen giggled.

"How do you find the ball?" The king asked, gesturing at the room before him.

"Oh, it's exquisite! Just what I would expect of grand Vos, and such an occasion." Knock Out nodded, then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Though, there is one thing."

"And what is that?" The Queen asked, wings hitched slightly. Knock Out's words were nearing on insult.

"The Crown Prince looks rather bored." Knock out gave them a charming smile, then faced the crown prince as a new song started. "Might I have a dance?"

The royal family and crowd immediately around them went silent. Skywarp took a step forward but Thundercracker put an arm in front of him to hold him back, and the king and queen stared at each other. The audacity of this grounder! Knock Out was about ready to regret his words and laugh and play it off as a joke when a sharp laugh suddenly echoed.

Starscream stood, still laughing. "How very _brave_ ," he purred, walking down the steps that allowed the thrones to see over everything. "Very well, little grounder. I will permit a dance." His optics were bright, his wings up, curious, interested. "At the least, it will give the court something to gossip about. The Prince and a grounder. The scandal!"

Starscream grabbed Knock Out's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, and Knock Out grinned despite the pain. "I lead," Starscream said, turning and taking Knock Out's hand in his, resting the other on the red mech's waist.

"This time," Knock Out said, and they waited a moment to catch the beat before dancing.

"This time? Do you think we will dance again?" Starscream asked as they spun. Vosian dances were artistic and fast, and full of spins, and Starscream seemed set on pushing Knock Out's limit. Perhaps he wanted Knock out to regret his ask to dance.

"Oh, I am hoping so. In the arms of a handsome mech? Who wouldn't want that?" Knock Out smirked as Starscream stared slightly, seemingly speechless for a moment. "What's wrong, your royal highness? Turbofox got your tongue?"

"It's not that." Starscream laughed, and Knock Out was quickly learning to love that sound. "I have not heard such brave words since my trine courting."

"Oh, should I stop?"

"Certainly not." Starscream paused and dipped Knock Out, pulling him a bit closer when he was back upright. His wings twitched, relaxed. "I'd order you to continue!" as the dance came to an end, he let go of Knock Out and stood at a respectful distance. He bowed his head. Knock Out bowed deeper. "If they play ' _The Ballad of the Third Prime_ ', come and ask for another dance," Starscream said, making his way back up to the thrones. "I would dance again."

"Of course, your royal highness," Knock Out said, grinning.

It wasn't until the ball was coming to a close for the night, well into the early morning hours, that a servant came to fetch Knock Out, stating that he had a room prepared, and if Knock Out would be so kind to follow.

Even the servant were eager to rid themselves of the grounder. Likely they considered every one of his steps an affront to the castle, an insult to the royal family, and just in general offensive. The room itself was grander than Knock Out expected it to be. Small, but clearly an upgrade. Someone, somewhere, had pulled some strings. Well, he was too tired to question it. What he needed, now, was to sit. Sit? Scratch that. That berth looked way too comfortable.

Knock Out fell into the breath and sighed with relief. His feet still hurt, but the pain was dull instead of stabbing now that he was off them. "Three days, frag it," he mumbled into the pillow. He sighed and rolled over, looking out the windows that spanned an entire wall, leading out to a balcony. His eyes roamed up, into the sky, where more than one was flying. Fireworks lit up the distant horizon, and he watched them for only a few minutes before slipping into recharge.


	2. There Lived a Prince

Knock Out had heard rumors of the beauty of the castle gardens so, after a short breakfast that was brought to him, he searched them out, and found that the rumors were completely true. They were a sight to behold, full of exotic fauna in raised beds, crystal formations and sculptures scattered among the grounds, all carefully tended to, polished until gleaming.

He wasn't able to walk very long, and eventually found a fountain with an edge wide enough to sit on. He sat, and gave his legs a break, though the prickling pain lingered. He rubbed at his thighs and scowled down at his feet. He had to do this. He was strong. He could live with this. He closed his eyes, heard a small pop, and when he opened his eyes to investigate he almost fell back into the fountain.

"Sorry!" Skywarp said, grabbing out at Knock Out. He'd startled the medic, being so close, transporting right in front of him. Okay so his math had been a bit off, but he wanted to investigate!

Knock Out was saved from the water by Skywarp's hands grabbing his arms, and the purple seeker gently tugged him back. "Well there's a few years off my life," Knock Out said, lightly.

Skywarp grinned. "Really, sorry. Really! I didn't want to scare you. Just wanted to...see you." He backed off as someone came trotting up, and grinned at the teal mech that slowed from a jog to a walk as he got closer. "Thunder, I found him!"

"I can see that." Thundercracker took Skywarp's arm and pulled him back to a respectable distance, and bowed. "Sorry if he startled you. I am Thundercracker, this is Skywarp. We are-"

"The Crown Prince's trine, yes." Knock Out stood and bowed, respectfully. The pain shot up his spine. "It's a pleasure."

"It could be-" Skywarp said with a suggestive tilt of his wings, and Thundercracker stopped him with a look. Skywarp still grinned.

"We just wanted to meet you properly and thank you." Thundercracker nodded.

"Thank me?" Knock Out raised a brow.

"It's been ages since Starscream's smiled, much less danced," Skywarp said. "I mean, even if you're a grounder. Pits, especially since you're a grounder! I didn't think anyone could entertain him like that."

"Yeah." Thundercracker nodded. "So thank you. Could you do us a favor? Would you ask him to dance again, tonight?"

"Oh please!" Skywarp grinned. "Starscream was so at peace last night. He smiled the rest of the evening. Even slept like a sparkling and at a decent hour."

"So not really like a sparkling," Thundercracker added. "They never sleep at a decent hour." When Skywarp laughed, Thundercracker smiled.

"Well," Knock Out said, "if one little dance did so much good, obviously another will do even better, right? It's practically my duty as a citizen to serve the royal family." He winked.

The other two looked at him, and suddenly Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's arm. "Thunder he's perfect!"

"Sky-"

"Skywarp! Thundercracker!"

The two turned as the voice called out their name, and Skywarp laughed as Starscream approached them. They nodded their heads but didn't bow. They didn't have to. As Starscream's trine their rank was right under his. Knock Out, of course, did have to bow, and he did so quickly.

"Are you harassing the doctor?" Starscream asked, crossing his arms at his trinemates. "I'm certain he's had enough of your company."

"That's a hint," Thundercracker said, looking at Skywarp. He bowed his head to Knock Out before leaving, half dragging Skywarp behind him.

"Sorry about them," Starscream said, turning back to Knock Out. "It's just my luck that I trined with those two."

"They seemed nice enough," Knock Out said, smiling.

"They are."

They stood in silence for a moment, looking about. Eventually, Knock Out spoke. "Would you like to sit, your royal highness?"

"Ah no. Rather..." Starscream's wings twitched, a little uncertain. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I'm sure you haven't had a proper tour of the garden." He offered his arm, and Knock out grinned, taking it, resting his hand right above Starscream's elbow joint.

"Why, I would be honored." Even if each step was going to hurt to the pits. Knock Out couldn't waste any chances.

"And...just call me Starscream." Starscream nodded and began to walk, Knock Out at his side. "You fought in the last battle?"

"I did." Knock out looked at Starscream. "Curious about it?"

"No, I just....commend you for your service. Flier forms are very different than grounders. It must have been a lot to learn."

Knock Out laughed. "I went to school in Iacon, actually, so they covered everything. I was actually born here in Vos. I know plenty about bots of all frames." Not entirely a lie. He had gotten a fairly spectacular scholarship to Iacon's medical academy. He could repair just about any frame in a pinch. At the least, he could patch anyone up.

"Impressive."

"Isn't it?" Knock Out smiled again at Starscream, and was pleased when he gained a smile in return. "What about you, your...Starscream? You fought too, didn't you?"

Starscream nodded, then sighed. "Unfortunately, I was shot down in the last battle. I didn't see it to the end, but I am told that my actions enabled Vos to win." He huffed. "Rather disgraceful."

"Hardly." Knock Out smiled. "You seem anything but disgraceful."

The compliment was not lost on Starscream, and his wings twitched up a bit. They continued their walk, the conversation going to more plesant topics. The name of that scupture. The story of that crystal. It all began to run together as, suddenly, all Knock out could focus on was the stabbing pain with every step. He needed to rest, to sit, but he couldn't waste a moment.

Eventually, his body made the decision for him, and he stumbled slightly. Strong hands grabbed him and lowered him gently, instead of just letting him hit the ground. Knock Out looked up into Starscream's face, and then sighed.

"Sorry. Tripped." Knock Out waved Starscream's hands off and tried to stand, but it was shaky at best, and after one step his legs failed.

"Are you okay?" Starscream asked, looping an arm around Knock Out's back. "There, there's a bench up ahead." He helped Knock Out along, half supporting him, and Knock Out sighed with relief when he was sitting.

"Sorry," Knock out said, as Starscream settled onto the bench next to him. "Call it ah....a war wound. My legs just...hurt a bit."

"Perhaps you should rest a bit in your room," Starscream suggested, frowning, but   
Knock Out shook his head.

"And deprive myself of your worry? Wouldn't dream of it! It's not every day I get help from a handsome prince. I'll enjoy it while it lasts." He winked at Starscream. "Besides, I should be fine if I just sit awhile."

"Then I will sit with you." Starscream smiled. "It's not every day _I_ meet such an interesting mech."

"Just interesting?" Knock Out sighed. "And here I thought I was more than that."

"Well I suppose you are handsome too. For a grounder." Starscream leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "Red is my favorite color, you know."

"Is that so?" Knock Out leaned toward him in return. They were scandalously close at this point, faces just a few inches "I've seen you before, you know. On the vids, in the news. And I've always admired your lustrious finish. Nice to see that it's just as impressive in real life."

"Well we can't have the crown prince looking shabby, that wouldn't do at all." Starscream shook his head, but his wings did tilt up. Clearly the compliments were appreciated. "Your finish isn't so bad yourself. Though...hm."

"What?"

"On your back. There's these two weld scars." Starscream reached over and touched Knock Out's back, and with a shudder of horror Knock Out realized what they were

His wings had been there. Removed. Held hostage. And for what? His spark fluttered painfully, and he gripped at his frame over it. Starscream recoiled, as if he'd been burned, as Knock Out curled around himself.

"Are you alright?" Starscream asked quickly, hand hovering over Knock Out's shoulder, but not touching.

"Yes, just..." Knock out looked at Starscream, and cleared his vocalizer. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

Starscream nodded, pulling back. "I understand."

Knock Out rubbed at his frame, cursing himself. And things had been going so well! But his spark was acting up, fluttery like a newspark's, light and airy. What was wrong with him? "Perhaps I should go rest a bit," he said, quietly.

"Let me escort you back." Starscream stood and offered his hand. "I can't let one of our heroes fall over in the garden, now can I?"

"Well you could," Knock Out took his hand and pulled himself to his feet, flinching at the stab of pain. When Starscream offered his arm he took it, curling a hand around it. The touch brought him some calm, and while nothing could get rid of the stabbing in his legs, it was at the least a nice distraction.

"Here it is," Knock Out said, when they were standing outside his door. "That rest sounds better and better every moment." He took his hand off Starscream's arm and bowed slightly. "Until later, my prince."

"Your prince," Starscream echoed, but a small smile was on his lips. He suddenly reached out and took Knock Out's hand in his. They looked at each other a moment before Starscream moved, bowing over Knock Out's hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to Knock Out's knuckles, before straightening. "Until tonight," Starscream said, and nodded his head, walking away, leaving Knock Out slightly stunned.

It took all of Knock Out's nerve to not giggle. At least in the hall. Once he was in the room, however, he plopped down onto the berth, spark fluttering in his chest. He sighed and rolled onto his front, closing his eyes, trying to relax. The pain, again, dulled when he wasn't walking, and it was tolerable.

Flirting was easy. Flirting was fun. Flirting he could do all day long. And it seemed, at least so far, that Starscream could to. He tried not to think about how much his feet would hurt when they danced that evening, but it would be worth it. He hadn't felt that small stabbing pain in his spark since he'd come here.

Content, he closed his eyes and slipped into recharge, dreaming of dancing the night away with Starscream among the clouds, without any pain at all.

 

* * *

 

He awoke again in time for the ball, and even from his room he could hear the first tunes of dances starting up. He sat up and stretched, working some stiffness out of his arms, before he stood.

He nearly hit the floor.

Knock Out gripped the berth to keep from falling as that prickling pain returned, every inch of his legs feeling like a needle was being stabbed into it. He flinched as he took a step, almost faltered. He took another. And another. "Just one more step," he told himself, "and then one more after that one, and one more after that one."

He paused at the mirror to make sure he looked fine, and he did, frame still shining, not a scratch or dull spot. Steeling himself, he made his way to the ball, pretending that each step wasn't pure agony. There were whispers as he stepped into the grand ball room, more curious looks.

Perhaps they'd been seen in the garden. Or perhaps people were just surprised that he was still there. Knock Out strolled, shoulders back, chin up. Fake it till you make it, he told himself, only to stop on the edge of the dance floor.

Starscream was dancing with another bot.

The shuttle was handsome, taller than Starscream, and their body language spoke of a comfort with one another that was incredibly intimidating. He was white with red accents, almost gleaming in the light, and he was leading the dance. He spun Starscream, holding him at arm's length, before twirling him back. Knock Out couldn't help but stare.

They made a picture perfect couple.

Knock Out felt his gut twisting, and he curled around himself a moment, before straightening. No. This wasn't a lost battle. He would just have to be better. The dance ended, and another started up. Before Knock Out could step in to request a dance, someone else stole the prince away, sweeping into the dance. Knock Out huffed a small breath.

That dance finished, and someone else snuck in. The next dance was the same.

"Hey," Thundercracker said, walking up to Knock Out who, by now, was shifting on his feet nervously and impatiently and _painfully_. "Knock Out." He smiled, extending a hand, and there were a few murmurs. "May I have this dance?"

Knock Out sighed and looked longingly at Starscream once, before taking Thundercracker's hand. "Alright." As the dance started up, he paused as Thundercracker took on the leading pose. "Wait, this song-"

"We'll have to switch partners halfway through," Thundercracker said, smiling, and Knock Out realized that to their left Skywarp had wrangled Starscream. "I hope it's okay."

Knock Out grinned at Thundercracker. "It's perfect," he said, and his spark felt light as they danced. There was one spin, and everyone switched dance partners. Knock Out was spun into Starscream's arms, and Starscream stared.

The prince had looked so bored for the past few dances, but a smile emerged. "Ah. Fancy meeting you here," he said, spinning Knock Out again, taking the leading role in their dance. "Skywarp and Thundercracker planned this, didn't they?"

"You have quite a meddlesome Trine," Knock Out said, laughing softly.

"I suppose I have them to thank, then." Starscream spun Knock Out again, and pulled him close at the end. "You didn't ask me to dance."

Knock Out sighed. "I'm afraid that the others were too fast. Everyone wants a piece of your dancing now." He grinned at Starscream. "Rather understandably, I feel!" the prince smiled as the dance finally ended, and he stood back, bowing. Knock Out bowed in return, and straightened quickly when a hand grabbed his.

"Come sit with me a bit?" Starscream asked, holding Knock Out's hand in his.

Knock Out stared a moment, then grinned. "I would be honored."

Starscream lead them off the dance floor as the next dance began, and off to a side balcony. The party was behind them, and the balcony hung over the gardens below. Crystals glowed in the night, and even many of the paths were illuminated, providing light for those that would wander through it in privacy. The garden below was almost as beautiful as the starry sky above them.

Knock Out sat against the railing of the balcony, glad for the chance to get off his feet. "Beautiful," he said, looking out, before looking at Starscream.

"It is. This is one of my favorite views." Starscream nodded, looking out. "How is your leg?"

"Oh, sweet prince. Are you worried about me?" Knock Out laughed. "How sweet!"

"I find myself getting swiftly used to your company," Starscream said, with a small scoff. "I would hate for you to be injured."

Knock Out smiled, then paused, looking in at the party. Thundercracker and Skywarp were speaking to that taller white mech. "Just my company?" He asked, quietly. "You wouldn't prefer...his?"

Starscream looked back at the party. "Who, Skyfire? No I...Wait." He looked at Knock Out, eyes widening a fraction. "You sound...are you... _jealous?_ "

"Rediculous!" Knock Out said, quickly, leaning back and kicking his legs. "What is there to be jealous of?"

"You are!" Starscream grinned, then laughed, leaning on the balcony railing. "How incredible. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He held up his hands. "I don't mean to tease. Skyfire is my dearest friend outside my Trine. That's all."

"That's all?" Knock Out asked, legs stilling.

"That's all." Starscream smiled. "Why, afraid of some competition?"

The rest of Knock Out stilled. "Competition...I..."

"I think you've been making you intents quite clear." Starscream looked at Knock Out, a small smile on his face but otherwise serious. "What is your game? What do you want?"

Knock Out stared at Starscream. "There's no game," he said. "I want to get to know you. I'm not doing this for...kicks!" He scoffed and sat up straighter. "I don't waste my time like that."

Starscream watched him, then eventually relaxed slightly and looked out over the balcony. "I believe you," he said, after a moment. "It's such an odd feeling."

"What is?"

"I feel like we've met before." Starscream straightened as Thundercracker cleared his throat behind them. "Yes?"

"I thought you might want some refreshments," Thundercracker said, holding a small plate of treats from the tables inside in one hand, and a tray with two glasses and a bottle of energon in the other.

"Ah. Excellent." Starscream took both, setting them on the balcony. Thundercracker left with a small bow, returning to the party inside. Starscream opened the bottle and poured the two glasses. He handed one to Knock Out and took the other for himself. "To the end of the war," he stated, holding up his glass, and Knock Out tapped his own glass against it before they both drank.

"Oh pits that's good," Knock Out whispered, then cleared his throat. "Ah...I forget my company."

Starscream smiled, picking through the treats that Thundercracker had brought them. "Forget it as often as you'd like. It's refreshing."

"Oh dont say that," Knock Out said, with a grin. "I can be quite crude."

Starscream's laugh was quiet, but it was perhaps the best sound in the world. "Crude, huh..." He picked up a small treat and popped it into his mouth, looking up at the sky. "Do you ever feel like we've met before?" He asked suddenly, continuing their conversation from before, and Knock Out stared at him. "I just get this odd pull in my spark." Starscream's cheeks darkened slightly, as if he were embarrassed by the words. "And when I look at you I feel like we've met before. But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Knock Out asked. "Maybe you saw me during the war."

"Maybe." Starscream shrugged then looked at Knock Out. "Tell me. What is Iacon like? I've never been there."

"Oh it's incredible!"

Starscream seemed to drink in every word, listening intently as Knock Out spoke. Knock Out spoke so vividly that Starscream could close his eyes and imagine the buildings, the music, the culture. Knock Out seemed to know everything, from school to work to the clubs on the lower levels.

"You sound like you've been everywhere," Starscream commented.

"Well, just about." Knock Out grinned.

"...Will you go back, after the ball?" Starscream looked back out at the garden. "That's where you came from?"

"...Yes, I suppose so."

"I couldn't convince you to stay?"

Knock out hesitated, his grin vanishing. "...With the right words...maybe," he   
said, quietly.

"Which ones?" Starscream looked at Knock Out. "...Knock Out. Which words?"

"I can't tell you." Knock Out stared at the floor, and reached for his throat. He tried to reset his vocalizer. ' _Tell me you love me_ ', he tried to get out, but his vocalizer stalled. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no sound came out.

Starscream frowned slightly, then tilted his head. A small smile crossed his features. "...Alright. I get it. You're going to make me work for this, aren't you." When Knock Out just smiled, Starscream laughed. "...You're too perfect," he whispered, looking back out over the garden. "Why are you so perfect?"

"It's a talent," Knock Out said, examining the back of his hand.

Starscream smiled and shook his head, looking back in. "Looks like it's the last dance of the night...Do you have one more in you?"

"Are you asking me?" Knock Out smirked. "I lead."

Starscream laughed and offered his hand, helping Knock Out off the edge of the balcony. He lead the medic inside, and placed his hand on Knock Out's shoulder. "Next time, I lead," he said, pleased.

Knock Out stepped back as the music started, leading Starscream, his hand on the prince's waist. "Next time," he agreed.

It wasn't until Starscream escorted him to his room and left with another kiss on the back of his hand that Knock Out realized that there would be no next time. He would only see one more sunset, and if Starscream didn't love him by then, he would be lost.


	3. A Medic Also Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, just because a lot is going on.

Knock Out woke in a foul mood, to a hard knocking on his door. He groaned and rolled over, tried to ignore whoever it was at the door. He had a headache and his legs were still sore, and sharp notes of pain made his pedes twitch. There was a pause, and he sighed, relaxed, thinking that whoever was at his door had left...only to jump and roll over when the door suddenly crashed open. " _Excuse you_!" He said, only to bite of whatever else he was going to say.

"Get up," Starscream snapped, walking into his room toward the berth, and Knock Out rolled out of bed, suddenly aware of everything. "I need to talk to you."

"I - what - what time is it?" Knock Out said as Starscream grabbed his arm.

"Have breakfast with me and my trine," Starscream said, instructed, and pulled Knock Out away from his berth, out of the room, down the hall. Pain shattered the glee at the thought of having breakfast with the object of his affection, and he tried to not whimper. It was almost overwhelming.

In any other circumstances this would be a great honor. It was a great honor. But t was also a great urden on his body right then. "I - of course Prin - _PRIMUS_ Starscream I can walk by myself!" He yanked his arm back, out of Starscream's hand, and gave a small sigh.

Starscream's wings hitcheed up, slightly offended and angry, then relaxed, apologetic. "Of course. I...am sorrry," he said, quietly. "This morning has already been long. Please, have breakfast with my trine and I-"

"It's not about that, pits." Knock Out crossed his arms, resting his weight on one leg, hip sticking out slightly, and Starscream glanced over his body. "It's about pulling me around. Of course I'll eat with you and your trine. I'm honored. But you don't have to drag me along. Now escort me properly." He uncrossed his arms and rested them on his waist, and was pleased when Starscream offered his arm. He looped his own around the Prince's, and smiled. "There. That's much better."

"You are unlike any bot I've ever met," Starscream said, looking properly chastised, and primus that was an adorable expression on his face, almost embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Knock Out said, and that was the last thing they said until they reached Starscream's quarters of the palace.

The first room was a grand sitting room, walls covered in mosaics and paintings where they existed, and much of the sides were windows to the outside, balconies on either side, view obstructed by sheer curtains that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Some of the windows were open, and a light, pleasant breeze waved through the room, making the curtains flutter. There was various seating, tables with knick knacks or data pads, and a few rooms off to the side.

"Ah, you really got him!" Skywarp said from a table in the center of the room, and Thundercracker stood, pulling out a chair for Knock Out as Starscream lead him over. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Knock Out said, bowing his head politely as he sat. Starscream sat across from him, and Skywarp poured him a glass of energon, passing him a plate to serve himself from the spread of treats on the table before them. Thundercracker sat, going back to his own breakfast.

There was an overwhelmingly grim mood about everything, and Knock Out looked between the three of them as he took a sip of his energon. "So what's wrong-"

"Starscream is getting bonded," Skywarp blurted out, then slouched down in his chair as Starscream stood, hands banging on the table, as Thundercracker snapped, "SKYWARP!"

Knock Out's hand shook, and he put the glass down to avoid dropping and breaking it. "I.... what?" He asked, body suddenly numb. No. No no. This wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't even heard anything about this, and Vosians, no, they couldn't keep secrets like that, gossip bots that they were. There would have at least been rumors. "I..." He trailed off again as Starscream sat, and the prince looked to the side, not meeting his eyes. "...Why did you lead me on?" He asked, suddenly, and Starscream finally looked at him, eyes wide.

"I wasn't - No, Knock Out, I just heard about this this morning," Starscream said, honestly, shaking his head. "It was my sire's decision, I swear. I-"

"Why tell me?" Knock Out asked, bitterly, looking down. His hands were clenched into fists, shaking slightly. This was wrong, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. There was no chance for him. Whoever had been chosen would be a careful political choice.

"Because I don't trust her," Starscream hissed, suddenly, and Knock Out looked back up. Starscream's wings were up, so tense that Knock Out felt the phantom pain of his own wings in sympathy. "Because I think she's lying."

"Lying?" Knock Out stared, then scoffed and picked up his cup. "What about?" He took a sip, only to sputter and cough at Starscream's words.

"She said she's the one that fixed me in the war," Starscream said, lips pressed into a grim line. He sat up straighter when Knock Out started to sputter, but the red mech held up a hand, dropping the cup on the table and hitting his chest. "Knock Out?"

_She was lying_ , he wanted to yell. _That was me!_ but no words came out. He felt as if someone was grabbing his throat and tightening around it. He couldn't find the words. "I-" he managed to get out, before his voice turned to static. He rebooted time after time, and the royal trine looked at him, confused and concerned. Skywarp hopped up and rested a hand on his arm.

"You alright?" Skywarp asked, and sat back down when Knock Out nodded and waved him off.

"I'm...fine," Knock Out said, finally finding words. "I....What...makes you think she's lying?" He asked, and sweet blessed primus he could finally speak.

"...I just feel it." Starscream frowned. "...Not that it matters to the king and queen. I told them I would wed the one that saved me. They insist since it's her, I have no choice. It's a matter of honor." He scoffed, and shuddered, rubbing at his lips with the back of his hand. "She was so bold as to kiss me."

Rage rose in Knock Out's systems, and his eyes narrowed. That was a lie, he wanted to say, but he couldn't speak. There was a faint grinding inside him and he glared at the table.

"...We wanted you to know before tonight," Thundercracker said. "...Since you seemed to be courting Starscream so aggressively."

"Thundercracker-" Starscream tried.

"This really puts a dent in our plans to push you together for the final dance," Skywarp said with a weary sigh.

"Skywarp-!" Starscream looked at his other trinemate.

"I should go," Knock Out said, standing. "It's not really proper for me to be here any longer-"

"Wait," Starscream said, standing, and Knock out hesitated. "I asked you here because I...need your help. She's lying, but I have no way to prove it. You were in the battles for Vos. You can get records, something, anything, to prove that it wasn't her. I can't. We have to entertain and be in meetings all day." He scoffed, and then looked hopeful. "...Please. Knock Out. I'm asking for your help. She's not the one. I know it."

Knock Out stared at him, then nodded, slowly. "...Alright," he said, quietly. "Alright I...I'll...see what I can find. ..I need to get going."

"I'll see to it you have access to whatever you need," Starscream said.

"No need," Knock Out said. "...I'll be back before the dancing." He took a step back. "I...excuse me, your royal highness, your royal trine," he mumbled, before turning and swiftly leaving. It wasn't a retreat, he told himself. He didn't hear Skywarp calling out his name, he told himself.

He wasn't about to cry, he told himself.

The pain in his legs was nothing compared to the weight in his spark, and he made it halfway to his room before he stumbled and fell. He leaned against the wall, and curled around himself, grabbing at his chest. This couldn't be happening. He was so close. It couldn't be happen. This was the last day, and this was his last chance to woo Starscream. It had been going so well. He felt so comfortable around the Prince. It had felt so right, so perfect, like some story that creators told their little newsparks to get them to bed.

If he could just speak, if he could just tell Starscream that he was the one that saved the prince, that he loved him, that he'd given up one of the things that made him... If he could do that, then it wouldn't matter.

"Having some trouble there?" a voice asked, and he looked up, and who he saw made him reel back, his spark skipping and freezing in his chest. _Airachnid_ smirked down at him, her frame painted a bright red that rivaled Knock Out's.

" _You,_ " Knock Out whispered. "You're doing this-"

"Of course I am." She leaned down over him. "You didn't think that I would let you win that easily, did you?" She reached down and placed a hand under his chin, tilting it up towards her. "Why would I lose such pretty wings?" Her wings lifted, and that wasn't right, she hadn't had wings.

No. She didn't have wings.

Those were _his_ wings.

Knock Out went cold, staring at his wings, attached to her back, and it was so wrong to see them like this. "Those are-"

"Quite lovely." Airachnid sighed and they flared slightly, moving. "Aren't they? Did you know that our Prince can only remember the color red and these wings from the time he was saved? So what's to say it's not me that saved him?"

"Because it was..." Knock Out's words died on his lips, and he scowled. "...This is your fault-"

"Of course it is." Airachnid laughed, straightening. "I couldn't let you just go blabbing to Starscream about who you were right away." She smiled. "Oh, you'll make such a lovely Insecticon, and I'll make such a lovely queen."

"You don't deserve him," Knock Out snapped, and he would have lifted himself to his feet if not for a blinding flash of pain when he tried to stand.

"Do you? Do you honestly believe that _you_ do?" Airachnid tilted her head. "You? A lowly little medic? Did you really think that he'd have you?" She smiled and turned on her heel, walking away. "When I am queen, maybe I'll let you see him," she called over her shoulder. "If you're lucky."

It was anger that finally drove Knock Out to standing, anger and determination.

If he couldn't have Starscream, he wasn't going to let her have him either. Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really have loved to expand this story so much, but I mean, I wanted it to be sort of short and sweetish and like a fairy tale.  
> The next chapter will probably be the last, unless I decide on an epilogue.


End file.
